Document reproduction machines are commonly used in many office and home work environments. Examples of such machines include facsimile machines, laser or ink-jet printers, and photocopy machines. Operation of document reproduction machines typically includes printing information associated with a document onto sheets of paper as the sheets are advanced through the machine, and thereafter stacking or otherwise storing the printed sheets in an output tray associated with the machine. One drawback associated with use of document reproduction machines is a lack of confidentiality. In particular, the printed sheets in the output tray are generally not protected or otherwise obstructed from view and may therefore be viewed by individuals other than the intended recipient.
In regard to facsimile machines, a facsimile transmission is sent from a sending facsimile machine to a receiving facsimile machine which may be located anywhere that may be accessed with a telephone line. Once the facsimile transmission is received by the receiving facsimile machine, information associated with the transmission is printed onto paper sheets, such as plain-paper, 81/2".times.11" white sheets, and then positioned in an output tray included in the receiving facsimile machine. The printed transmission remains in the output tray until it is claimed or otherwise picked-up by the intended recipient of the transmission. During a period of time between when the facsimile transmission is received and printed by the receiving facsimile machine and when the printed sheets associated with the transmission are claimed by the recipient, the printed sheets of the facsimile transmission may be viewed by individuals other than the intended recipient.
In order to overcome the above drawbacks, a number of devices have heretofore been designed for the purpose of providing confidentiality to a facsimile transmission. For example, devices have heretofore been designed which print and thereafter stack the ordered pages associated with the facsimile transmission in an intermediate tray or bin. Once the last page of the transmission is positioned on the stack, the entire stack is advanced in unison through the throat of a number of staplers thereby stapling the pages of the facsimile transmission to one another. However, by stacking the pages after printing, such devices invert the order of the pages within the stack (i.e. the top or first page of the stack is the last page of the transmission) thereby causing the first page of the facsimile message, which typically identifies the intended recipient, to be positioned on the bottom of the stack (with the printed side thereof facing inwardly toward the stack) thereby disadvantageously concealing the identity of the intended recipient within the stapled stack. In addition, the recipient of the facsimile transmission may find it inconvenient to open the stapled stack since multiple staples are used to secure the individual printed sheets of the facsimile transmission to each other. Also, devices which perform such a stapling operation are relatively mechanically complex and expensive to manufacture and operate.
Another type of device which has heretofore been designed to overcome the above drawbacks seals the printed facsimile transmission in a clear, plastic envelope. In particular, the printed transmission is first folded such that the front page of the transmission is visible. Thereafter, the folded transmission is advanced into a clear, plastic envelope which is then sealed. However, this type of device is relatively mechanically complex in that numerous mechanisms must be provided to (1) fold the printed sheets, (2) store and transport the clear, plastic material, (3) place the folded transmission in the clear, plastic envelope, and (4) seal the envelope.
What is needed therefore is an apparatus and method which overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks associated with use of a document reproduction machine. What is also needed is an apparatus and method for providing confidentiality to a printing operation. What is further needed is an apparatus and method for providing confidentiality to a facsimile transmission which overcomes the drawbacks associated with such devices which have heretofore been designed.